


Silver Veins and Fragile Hearts

by QwertyJerp



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Disability, F/F, Fluff, Manipulation, Self-Harm, Smut, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QwertyJerp/pseuds/QwertyJerp
Summary: Beatrice is a vampire and has some trauma but by God, Ava and Bea are going to be happy and Cute and live life to the fullest, even though they both end up being heathenish weirdos.Warning-- this starts with very dark themes, it gets happier and fluffy, but the first chapter has self harm and manipulation.
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva
Kudos: 31





	Silver Veins and Fragile Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> TW-- self harm, blood, religious manipulation
> 
> The overall theme of this story is to be happy and kind of them against everything else but this chapter is not happy, this chapter is sad but also i feel like it has some very cool elements, so you have been warned.

Ava was in love with Beatrice. She just was.

She didn’t know how it happened, It was different from JC. JC was new and exciting and showed her what the world had to offer but Beatrice… It was like the moon only rose for Beatrice, she was the reason the stars decided to shine, She was the reason the waves kissed the sand, and the wind would blow through the trees. She was like all the sweet things in life that Ava had never gotten. Ava was in a world of sensory overload and confusion but as soon as she looked into Beatrice’s eyes she felt peace; when Ava felt lost, Beatrice was her North Star.

So when Ava heard the news it hit her hard. Monster they called her. Abomination before God. A taint on the church to be burned away. Her rock in the Storm, a monster? 

Ava rejected it, she felt in her heart that Bea was the light she saw her as, the same creature of beauty and kindness she had known for this past year.

Ava knew, she really knew, that there was no way that her beatrice, the kindest and strongest and most devoted nun in this commune could ever be a Vampire.

  
  


Beatrice didn’t know what the change was when it took her. She had felt it growing up her spine and into her throat, making her teeth grind in pain and discomfort but she had mistaken it for another one of her misfortune abnormalities. Another thing to be ignored and hidden just like her sexuality and ideas. Beatrice had been taught that if something didn’t fit the cogs of the church it was to be shaved off and tossed aside, just like her hair when she first joined… or like her mother after the incident. So she repressed the pain shooting through her nerves, thinking, ‘Mind over matter, I can do all things through Christ who strengthens me _.’  _

_ If your faith were true... you would not feel the pain... Christ’s strength would have abolished it before it began... It is because you are not pure... you are...Wrong... Your Pain is the feeling of your Sin finally consuming you... _

‘The faith of a mustard seed can move mountains, surely my faith can hide my faults… His blood shall wash away my sins, repentance’

_ Yes Repentance... as your father instructed then bring the whip... bring the pain... bring the blood… may blood wash away your...misfortunate abnormalities _

Sister Beatrice quickly made her way to her chamber, She had thought to go to confession but she wasn’t yet sure of what sin had summoned so much of God’s wrath. Maybe her pride? She had gotten quite good at her martial arts of late. Maybe God was still angry at her for her flicker of lust that she had had after meeting the new girl, Ava. She had gone straight to confession, she was told she was forgiven, but sometimes men are wrong, even the Father, maybe God was angry at her for letting her other abnormalities slip out and was punishing her by adding to her burden? ‘God will not give those he loves more than they can take, this is his plan’

Her father’s personal sermons fled through her mind as she went, she had held true to her own father’s principles and practices through the years. She may have lost his pride but she will not lose her’s. How can she ever ask him to accept her again if she is not his dutiful daughter, practicing his preaching in her now home, even if it was frowned upon as of late. 

_ Yes.. your father knows of Pain… he taught you well… embrace Pain… accept It… allow the Pain to overwhelm you… the Blood shall wash away your Sin… just as a Son… _

Beatrice shivered as she made her way down the stone halls, her body was already tensing, her mind was made up. She turned the corner to her room. It was windowless and cold. It had a single cot with a small wooden table next to it, both were bare. She couldn’t bring herself to allow warmth here, not like the warmth she brought for the other sisters, and the orphans ,and refugees she made sure to give them color, home, reassurance, but never here. She didn’t deserve it. 

She reached under the bedding over her cot to pull out her only personal possessions, ones she had secretly stocked away after learning of the discrepancies in her father’s rituals and the Church’s. She pulled out a silver mirror that was turning around the edges, and a nine tailed whip with shards of glass woven into the strands.

‘Just as Christ, for to be of the church is to strive to be as Christ’

Beatrice removed her Habit. Anticipation had led her to take out her tools early, she wanted to be rid of her sin but also wanted to be done with her necessary ritual as soon as possible. She put her Habit away beneath the sheets, far away from any droplets of blood, best the other sisters don’t find out. She propped the mirror up on the nightstand and knelt a good three feet away facing herself. She saw in her eyes and knew what she must do but her hands didn’t move.

_ Hesitation is that of Cowards… Cowardice is a Sin… if your Faith was strong you would not feel cowardice… he would give you strength… if you deserved it _

‘He will give me strength, blood will wash away my sins’

_ Let the Blood flow… give your Blood to the Pain… your mind to the Blood… and your Blood to Me _

Before her mind even registered her own movements, her arm was bringing the whip swiftly over her shoulder. Her face contorted for a split second before her jaw went slack and her eyes glazed over as her mind was filled was pain. Her own thoughts were washed away as nothing but the raking of glass through her flesh registered in her mind. Her arms were on auto pilot, she had years of practice, it was all done in rhythm to minimize her thoughts, twice over right, thrice over left, thrice over right, twice over left, and repeat 3 more times until 40, Christ’s own number. But 40 came and went as the blood continued to spill down her back pooling on the floor, spattering on the walls. Her eyes snapped to the mirror, she could barely see her face anymore as blood had started to cover it with every stroke she pulled the whip forward, she couldn’t bring herself to stop.

‘Do I deserve to?’

_ Suhlas… Ano Vrolok… My Blood… I will give you Purity… Striebro… Strieborna krv… see your face Vrolok… Reflected in My Blood _

**Author's Note:**

> YEET, how is the italicized voice playing? Do you all dig it?


End file.
